


The Magic of DC

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: (*) A young dragon struggles to learn to control her abilities as she tries to find her place in this world of superheros and super villains.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> White Fire = Dominic  
> Bloodmoon = Rowena  
> Greyback = James

Dominic was awoken by the cold. She yawned and stretched scrapping her claws across the rock floor of the cave. She walked to a small pile of rocks and began to chew one of them. She was still very new to the whole being a dragon thing. Dominic had just turned nine and was staying in a cave just outside of Gotham. The cave was hard to reach by people but when you have wings that doesn't matter. More importantly she was alone with no one to help her with her powers. All she had was her instincts. Dominic knew she had a family somewhere she just didn't remember who or where they were. She stayed in my dragon form most of the time as it made it more comfortable to sleep on the stone floor although she had to fire the stone every night before going to sleep as to keep my body temperature from dropping. Dominc walked over to a small pile of stones and began to chew one of them. She was too young to breathe fire without their aid. That one stone would allow her to breathe fire for a couple of hours. Dominic longed for her fire to come without the aid of these rocks as they were incredibly bitter tasting. She could hear the crickets chirping telling her that night had fallen. She always waited until night to hunt and only hunted wild game. Her purple eyes glowed brightly as she approached the mouth of the cave. She spread her wings and flew above the forest, her purple scales gleaming in the moonlight and her blonde hair streaming out behind her as she searched for prey.

It was a slow night so she returned to her cave much later than usual. She went to lay down not noticing someone else had entered her cave.

"My, my, my, what a stunning creature" said a voice in the shadows.

Dominic bolted for the entrance but out of nowhere a steel door slammed shut in front of her causing her to slide to a stop and slam into it.

"Now, now none of that. I don't want to hurt you I just want to talk. You are intelligent are you not?" the intruder asked.

At this this she breathed fire at a line of sticks on the wall to illuminate the cave.

"Marvelous" he said. It was the scarecrow. "I want to help you reach your full potential" he said.

Dominic tilted her head slightly but didn't say anything.

"I am a scientist you see. I study fear and with your help we will test the limits of fear." Scarecrow informed her.

White fire surrounded her as Dominic foolishly transformed into human form as she could not effectively speak in dragon form.

"How does that help me?" she asked.

Scarecrow seemed surprised at first to see a child standing before him but then smiled as he threw some kind of powder at her. She growled turning back into dragon form in another mass of white fire but the damage had already been done. She felt strange and she began to see scours of vampires and demons rushing at her. It may sound strange for a four-and-a-half-foot tall dragon to be afraid of these things but she was still a little girl underneath it all. She took a step back but it was not to run. The initial reaction was fight not flight. She struck at her visions striking nothing but air. A few times her claws met the stone wall of the cave leaving marks. She even used her fire a few times to no avail. She fought to the point of exhaustion until she collapsed. Her muscles still twitching as if she was having a seizure. This was what Scarecrow had been waiting for.

When Dominic woke up there was a shackle around her neck and that was tethered to the wall. She began to pull on it with what little strength she had.

"Aw, aw you don't want to do that. That's high grade titanium you'll bring this whole place down before you ever break it." Scarecrow said stepping out of the shadows. "You have an interesting reaction to fear. Most people display the flight reaction you on the other hand display the fight."

Dominic growled and snapped her teeth at him. She even tried to use her fire but the effect of the fire rock she had eaten had worn off show she clawing at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are but a child who needs to be taught some respect and I can think of no better way to do that than with fear." He said holding out a remote and pushing a button.

Dominic felt a terrible shock and cried out in pain. She hadn't noticed the second collar before but she felt it now. Dominic was shocked over and over again until she could no longer stand. She crawled away from him whimpering and coward at the end of the length of chain. Scarecrow smiled and stopped achieving the desired effect.

"I think we understand each other now." He said. "Now I want you to go out and hunt. If you don't follow my every command well you know what will happen and I will know."

He undid her shackle and she bolted out the entrance to the cave. She had caught a deer that night so she went after fish at a water fall that she knew about. Dominic caught a few and ate them. She then struck out over the forest. She saw a few deer but she did not dive to attack them. She just kept flying as far away from the cave as possible.

"You're not hunting. What did I tell you about disobeying me?" The voice was coming from the collar.

It began to shock her again. It was making it more difficult to fly. Her cries of pain echoed across the forest. She tried to tear the collar from her neck but it wasn't budging.

"There is no point in fighting me" he said. "Now come back to the cave." At first she didn't obey but eventually she did turn back towards the cave and the shocking stopped.

This ritual continued over the course of several weeks slowly breaking her. Some nights she went out and other nights she remained chained in the cave. She lost count of the number of days she was a prisoner. On the nights she was allowed out of the cave Dominic was ordered to do seemingly meaningless things like leave large claw marks in certain trees or leave a torn apart kill near a path. Dominic didn't know it at the time but these acts were inspiring tails about a ferocious man eating beast living in the woods. She was hardly ever allowed to hunt and as a result grew increasingly thin. Dominic was aware dragons had telepathic capabilities but there was never anyone close enough besides Scarecrow to test her abilities on. She wanted so badly to use her fire as most nights were cold and restless without the use of her fire rocks. They were just out of her reach. Scarecrow obviously didn't know what they were or he wouldn't have left them so close to her.

One night she was ordered to fly to Gotham city and terrify people in the park. As expected people freaked out screaming

"It's the beast."

"Roar for me my pet." Scarecrow commanded.

She did as told.

"Now dive them."

"Someone is going to get hurt here." Dominic thought to herself.

As she dove at an individual she tried her telepathy. "Dive right" she communicated and the person did.

Dominic wasn't sure if that was a coincidence or not so she tried again. The same thing happened. She had gotten it. She wanted to celebrate but the boys in blue arrived. They aimed their pistols and shotguns at her.

"You need to get them to run or they will kill you" said the Scarecrow.

She landed and charged them. A heftier one not in uniform but instead a trench coat yelled open fire and they did. Some of their shots hit Dominic and they hurt but none penetrated her scales. The police officers scattered as she neared them and she jumped over the ones who hadn't moved and their cruisers. Dominic made a wide arc to turn and face the police again.

A black car screeched to a halt in between Dominic and the police.

"It's about time he showed up." said the Scarecrow. "Now listen carefully my pet I want you to tear him apart. Show Gotham that you are to be feared."

It was now or never to know for sure if her telepathy was as good as she hoped it was. Batman charged. Dominic closed her eyes and focused on him.

"Wait don't come any closer he wants me to hurt you and he'll hurt me if I don't. Please i don't want to hurt anyone! I'm scared!" she communicated.

Batman stopped. Dominic kept her eyes closed and lowered her ears fearful of what would come next.

"Hold up" Batman told the police "Somethings not right."

"What the heck do you men Bats?" asked the officer in the trench coat.

Dominic opened her eyes and laid down.

"Like that." Batman relied.

"What's your name? he asked walking towards her.

"Dominic." she replied scooting backwards.

"Are you talking to that thing? The guy in the trench coat demanded.

"She's communicating telepathically Bullock so you can't hear her." He told the officer. "Your voice sounds strange how old are you?" He asked her.

"I'm nine." she said.

"What are you doing I said tear him apart!" yelled the scarecrow over the collar.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "That sounds like the Scarecrow." he said walking closer.

Dominic froze in place.

"Fine then we'll play that game again." he threatened.

The collar began to shock her. She screamed in pain shattering the windows of the police cruisers. Dominic leapt up backing away from Batman before launching herself into the air.

It was hard to fly but she had to get away from people before she did something stupid. She felt a line of some sort loop around her ankle. At first she thought she had snagged something when she took off but she felt someone climb onto her back. It was Batman. Dominic was having trouble keeping both of them in the air , espesially with the collar shocking her. Batman raised one of his batarangs and slammed the sharp point into the collar. The shocking stopped. It was much easier to fly now. Dominic sped up heading straight back to the cave. Her only thought being that she had to get back there before the shocking started again. Batman was still on her back but she didn't care. He jumped off just before Dominic landed in the mouth of the cave. She did not look for Scarecrow. She instead laid by her shackle as she had down countless times before.

"Disappointing" Scarecrow yelled "I give you one simple command and you disobey. And now your collar has shorted out."

He took off collar off but had forgotten to put on the shackle first. He began to examine the collar.

"This has been tampered with" he said shocked. "You stupid child!"

He struck her causing her to yelp out in pain.

"Give it up scarecrow. It's over!" It was Batman.

"Take him child he has invaded your home and means you harm" said Scarecrow as he stepped behind the dragon.

Dominic stood up on her shaky weakened legs.

"You don't have to listen to him" Batman yelled "You are free from his control."

Dominic blinked trying to process what she was just told. She reached her hand up and rubbed the tips of her claws over her neck where the collar had been.

"He's right I am free." Dominic thought to herself.

"Free? She will never be free of me. I am the master of fear she is but an instrument." cackled the Scarecrow.

Anger rose from deep within her. Her spirit no longer felt broken. Dominic wheeled around snapping her teeth at the one who had enslaved her forcing him to back away from her. He had a look of shock on his face

"Fear hah! I'll show you true fear. She was communicating so everyone could hear her. "The first mistake you made was chaining me up. The second was starving me Dominic growled as she advanced towards him.

Her jaws closed around his arm.

"I now I am hungry for flesh."

She saw a look of true fear in his eye. "I, I know who you are I've seen your face!" Scarecrow stuttered.

"Doesn't matter I'm alone in the world and no one is dumb enough to come after a dragon." Dominic growled throwing him against a wall before pounced rolling him across the ground.

She sank her dagger like teeth into his shoulder and raked her claws across his back drawing blood. He was screaming. Dominic felt a cable encircled encircle neck. She stopped her attack. With her teeth still in flesh she growled at Batman in a warning.

"You don't have to do this." he said. "It's not a path you want to go down"

Dominic sighed heavily knowing he right. Deep down she didn't want to hurt him. She was just scared again and hurting. She threw the scarecrow at him.

"Take him and just leave me alone!" she said as she cut the cable from her neck with her claws.

The Scarecrow grabbed Batman. "Get me out of here! she's crazy!" he begged.

Dominic began to retreat to the back of the cave.

"Wait" Batman called, "What did he mean by seen your face."

"My human form. I used it when he first came to my cave to communicate with him since my telepathy wasn't very good. It was stupid of me to do." she sighed.

"You're a child you didn't know any better Batman said. "What will you do now?"

"I'll leave this place tomorrow. I just want to sleep right now." she said.

"I thought you said you were starving" Batman commented.

"I am but I'm too tired to hunt and I don't want to scare anyone else tonight." the dragon stated.

"Don't worry about it" he said" I'll take care of it but you should probably be careful about using your powers." And with that he turned to leave dragging Scarecrow with him.

Dominic picked up one of her fire rocks and chewed it. She burned a sleep circle in the rock and laid down. It had been a long time since She had felt this kind of warmth. Dominic dreamt of food. It was so real she could smell it. Dominic woke with a start. She could actually smell food. She got up and went to the entrance of the cave. There was a large pot full of pot roast stew and the largest roll she had ever seen. Not wanting to be seen Dominic used her tail to bring the pot and the roll into the cave. It was still warm as she drank it. Dominic had to drink it slowly to keep from being sick. It was so good that she ate all of it. She even licked the pot clean. As Dominic ate she caught a familiar scent. Batman's but there was also an unfamiliar scent. She waited until dark to track this scent. She ended up tracing it back to a large mansion on a hill. Dominic set the pot on the front step knocked and hid. An old butler answered the door. He looked around then picked up the pot. He then picked up the stone with a carved thank you note Dominic had set in the pot. He smiled and closed the door.

Dominic headed towards the forests of central city carrying only a few fire rocks and a necklace with three consecutive circles as the charm that she had always worn with her. Since there weren't very many caves in that area She decided it was best to stay in human form most of the time. She still hunted at night just to be safe. One night she caught a glimpse of some very strange looking wolves run through the clearing below her. One of them, a red wolf, paused to look at her then continued on with the pack. Dominic went to sleep that night in my tree not giving the wolves a second thought. She didn't wake up until the next morning. She jumped when she realized she wasn't in the tree anymore. She was in a bed in someone's house. Dominic scampered out of bed and made a B line for the window it was locked. Before she could unlock it the door opened and a woman stepped inside.

"Ah I see you are awake." She saw the fear in Dominic's eyes. "It's ok don't be afraid."

The woman held her hands up in surrender.

"I will not hurt you. My name is Rowena and I too am very different." Rowena had dark toned skin deep brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown straight hair. She was wearing a red dress.

"You are like me?" Dominic asked.

"Not quite dear I am a werewolf and you are what's called a draconidaes. Someone with a dragon form and powers if you will. The territory in which we found you belongs to my pack." Rowena informed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I'll go." Dominic stuttered.

"Oh no child, I want you to stay. Being different and alone in this world can be very dangerous. You see I want to teach you what I know about our world. My late husband was a draconidaes and I know some things about it."

Dominic hesitated

"There is one other thing you should know. You have wolf blood in you. That makes you special." Rowena said walking over and putting a reassuring hand on Dominic's shoulder.

Reluctantly the dragon agreed to stay.

There were six other members of the pack. There were Rowena's two sons Sam and Alex. Her sister and brother in law May and James, and two unrelated members of the pack Sarah and her son Martin (Marty for short). Rowena was the alpha of this pack so Dominic lived under her rules. Dominic grew to trust and love her pack mates. She even began considering them her family and she hunted with and learned all she could from them. More importantly she felt safe here.


	2. Alien Encounter

Dominic crouched in dragon form behind a bush watching the deer nibble on grass not realizing she was there. It had been four months since she had joined Rowena's pack. It was time to see if all that time spent hunting with them had paid off. Dominic leapt at the deer narrowly missing it. She over stepped in her landing and fell hard on her shoulder.

"Darn it" she cursed.

Dominic was glad that the rest of the pack wasn't around to see her failure. She looked down at the tracks the deer had left. She would have to track them. It was one of the many skills she had learned while being with the pack. Her telepathy had improved and she learned that she also had telekinesis and could control several of the elements although the most important skill in her opinion was that she learned how to speak in dragon form.

Dominic had begun to remember her past. She was actually from a different dimension here to learn about other draconidaes and how they interact with humans. The strange thing was that she hadn't encountered any other draconidaes. She wasn't complaining about it. Dominic had seen the way the wolves had reacted when she first transformed. They were afraid of her. She couldn't blame them she wasn't very much smaller than they were and she was five feet on all fours. Adult draconidaes must be huge.

She was forced to stop a she had lost the track.

"Great." Dominic thought to herself.

Her ears perked up as she listened for her prey but heard nothing except a nearby stream.

"Might as well get a drink." She sighed pushing through some bushes.

Dominic gazed at her own reflection as she gulped down the water. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone. J'onn was sitting on a rock downstream in his Martian form distraught from his search for Luther. Dominic jolted her head upwards when he shifted position. She wasn't sure what to make of this creature and took a step back. His red eyes glowed as he tried to connect to her mind. Dominic let out a low growl as she felt his mind against her outer mental barrier. She bolted before he attempted to break it. It wouldn't have mattered if he had. Her mental offense would have torn into his mind and forced him to back off. J'onn's spirit sank lower as he watched her run but he himself had to run as a group of humans approached searching for a missing girl.

Her hands and feet pounded the ground as she ran. The creature did not seem to be pursuing her and she could no longer feel him. She skidded to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze when she heard branches breaking. Whatever was moving through the brush it was coming closer. A large buck pushed his head through the bushes. Both she and the buck were surprised. He snorted as he bolted, his white tail flagging her. Dominic chased after. She was not going to lose this deer. The white fur of the deer's tail stuck out in the darkness. Despite her being faster the deer's smaller form allowed him to change directions faster. In a last ditch effort, she opens her wings and leapt into the air. She came down and managed to swipe the deer's hindquarters rolling the deer across the ground. Dominic grabbed the buck by the neck before it could get up and breaking its neck. Dominic carried the buck in her teeth back to Rowena's house. Her alpha came out. Dominic laid the buck down at her feet. Rowena examined it for a few moments.

"Well done." She smiled crossing her arms.

"Thank you my alpha." Dominic bowed respectfully.

This deer would feed the pack for a couple of days. Dominic's heart swelled with pride at the thought of being helpful. She decided not to tell Rowena about the strange creature she had encountered. It wasn't like she was likely to see him again. She could have had no idea how wrong she was.


	3. Cynical

"Darn it where is he?" Dominic thought to herself frantically.

Blood Moon was going to kill her if she didn't find him. Marty had just turned thirteen and with that came his first wolf transformation. That meant he was unpredictable and extremely aggressive. Suddenly she heard and attack growl not far away along with the grunt of a human. Dominic ran quickly finding her pack mate and slamming into him knocking him off the human he had just pinned down and stopping him from tearing the human apart. The young werewolf and dragon growled at one another as they fought. Dominic quickly pinned the werewolf. He bit and clawed at her but could not penetrate her scales. Dominic could see that his pupils were almost completely constricted meaning that the wolf was in control. She howled to signal the rest of the pack as the black wolf continued to bite her.

"Marty stop! You're going to break your teeth." Dominic warned but he ignored her.

"Dominic?" A voice that she recognized asked behind her. She turned to look at the human Marty had attacked.

"Batman?" Dominic asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." he stated.

"This is my packs territory." Dominic informed him.

"Pack?" he asked.

She nodded towards the snarling werewolf.

"So you can talk now." he noted.

"A lot has changed." Dominic commented.

"Bats!" Someone called.

A red streak came into view. It was the Flash. His eyes looked between the werewolf, the dragon, and Batman then back again. Dominic immediately tensed up.

"Whoa! Friend of yours?" he asked Batman.

"It's alright." Batman assured both of them. "This is…"

"White Fire." She interrupted.

"My name is White Fire." I'd appreciate you not revealing my identity considering I know yours she communicated telepathically.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

"For a nine-year-old you're incredibly cynical." Batman commented.

"Uh what does cynical mean?" Dominic asked.

"Wait she's how old?" Flash asked.

Before Batman could answer the rest of the Justice League appeared. They weren't the only ones. Four massive wolves skidded to a halt. Three of the four were giant wolves but James was a different type of werewolf. He stood up on his hind legs and moved his clawed hands to attack. The pack growled at the League and prepared to attack.

"Alpha it's OK there not here to hurt us." Dominic said trying to stop the fight before it began.

"Then why are you here?" Rowena demanded. No one answered.

"Uh Alpha I don't think they can understand wolf-speech" Dominic commented.

The red wolf stopped growling and moved behind a large tree. She emerged a minute later in human form. She had dark tones skin with tinted red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Blood Moon. Why have you come into my territory?" she demanded.

Superman stepped forward. "We don't mean to intrude but there are some escaped prisoners that we believe have entered your territory." He informed her.

"Who?" Blood Moon asked. Everyone noticed her eyes had begun to turn gold again.

"Solomon Grundy, Copperhead, and Shade." Hawkgirl spoke up.

Blood Moon walked over to Marty who was still pinned down. Her eyes glowed completely gold causing the young werewolf to whine in submission.

"Greyback, take my son back to the den." Blood Moon ordered before shifting back into wolf form.

James lumbered forward throwing the much smaller wolf over his shoulder and disappearing back into the woods.

"Dominic will you translate for me?" the alpha wolf asked.

Dominic nodded. "She said apologies she cannot maintain a human form for very long under the full moon" Dominic translated. "She also apologies that the entire pack will not be able to assist as we have a newly turned wolfling. She wants these criminals out of the territory as soon as possible especially now."

"Any help you can give would be greatly appreciated." Superman thanked.

"Oh I can help!" Dominic beamed happily. "But Alpha what should I do about the wendigo.

Blood Moon sighed. She had forgotten about the monsters with everything that was going on.

"She said that there have been two wendigoes spotted within our territory. We're not sure if they are still here but she doesn't want to take the chance of any of you getting eaten. The rest of the pack will accompany you for your safety." Dominic informed them.

"Dibs on the hot werewolf." Flash said earning him a smack on head from Wonder Woman. Blood Moon couldn't help but give a small smile though in wolf form it look a bit like a snarl.

They ended up splitting into five teams. May went with Batman and Wonder Woman, Sarah went with Hawkgirl, Rowena went with Green Lantern, Dominic went with Flash and J'onn. Superman was his own group. Flash and J'onn easily kept up with White Fire as she trotted through the forest looking for tracks.

"So what's a wendigo?" Flash asked.

"The scariest monster you will ever see." White Fire commented.

"What could possibly scare you?" Flash asked the dragon.

"Flash!" J'onn scolded.

"It's Ok I know I'm scary. I don't want people to be afraid of me but they are. It's something I'm getting used to it." White Fire admitted.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. Dragons are awesome." Flash apologized.

White Fire gave him a small smile.

"Wendigoes are really fast, strong and really smart. They are way better hunters than anything in the world and they only eat humans." White Fire informed him.

"Sounds like you're in the clear." Flash commented.

"Not really. They will kill me for being a large predator or cause they think I'll hurt them." White Fire stated skidding to a halt.

She had found a human track but that wasn't what interested her. Following the human trail were some of the clearest wendigo tracks she had ever seen.

"Looks like we're not the only one tracking the prisoners." White Fire commented following the tracks at a much faster speed. As they ran White Fire felt something pushing against the boundaries of her mind. Her natural defenses struck at the uninvited intruder. She noticed J'onn wince as if he had just been bitten.

"Are you OK?" White Fire asked.

"Fine. It would appear that your mind is heavily defended for one so young." J'onn stated.

White Fire gave a confused look before realizing what had occurred.

"Oh! You tried to read my mind." White Fire stated.

"Yes, I apologize for the intrusion." He said.

"It's OK You should have asked me first. I have to actively pull down the barriers around my mind and stop the attack reflex and its rude to do it without permission." She informed the Martian.

"Odd how that didn't happen the first time I saw you." he commented.

White Fire was taken aback by his comment.

"I don't remember seeing you." she responded.

"I was in my Martian form by a creak. You wouldn't have recognized me." J'onn informed her.

White Fire thought back. "That was you?" she asked.

J'onn nodded. "You probably didn't get a chance to try since I ran off so fast." White Fire commented.

"You're probably right." J'onn half smiled.

"So you're a shapeshifter?" White Fire asked. J'onn nodded.

"Me too." The dragon smiled. "Well sort of. I mean I've got a human form but it must be so cool to take on whatever form you want."

J'onn smiled at the dragon. He had never had this reaction from someone before.

"Hey White Fire you said these things were really smart right? How smart is really smart?" Flash asked.

"About as smart as a human I think." She replied.

"So smart enough to set a trap." Flash commented.

Dominic glanced back down at the tracks. The wendigo tracks had disappeared. They were too obvious in the first place she realized. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream.

"With live bait it would seem." J'onn commented.

"And smart enough to know I don't have my fire yet." White Fire growled as they hurried towards the scream.

Copperhead emerged from the bushes running into the dragon.

"Monster!" he screamed as he looked up at the three of them.

"Dude not cool." Flash scolded.

"I don't think he's talking about me!" White Fire deduced as a wendigo came into view.

It stood on the balls of its feet with long bony claws protruded from both its hands and feet. Its greyish skin stretched across a bony frame. Aside from the filthy cloth covering its genitals the only other clothing was a deer pelt on its back attached to a buck's skull that it wore on its head covering most of it face. The only part of the face that could be seen were the long dagger like teeth. Light growls could be heard with each raspy breath it took.

"Whoa you weren't kidding when you said scary. Don't worry I got this." He said.

"Flash wait!" White Fire called but before she could stop him Flash was already moving extremely fast.

The wendigo was faster. In a blur of motion, it struck Flash with its claws knocking him into White Fire with enough force to push her back a few inches even with her claws dug into the ground.

"You don't got this." She sassed as she leapt over Copperhead and Flash. "Stay behind me."

The dragon gave a fierce growl as she opened her wings and rattled her scales trying to look as intimidating as possible. The wendigo returned her growl with one of its own but did not advance to attack. Before White Fire could make the first move a second wendigo tackled her causing both of them to roll down the hill they were standing on. The wendigo attempted to bite her but like Marty he could not get through her armor like scales. White Fire managed to grab the wendigo's arm in her teeth and tore a gash in its back with her claws. The wound healed instantly and the wendigo being much stronger than the dragon easily pulled free of her grasp. It ripped its claws in the opposite direction of her scales on her shoulder and sides tearing them off exposing the now unprotected flesh underneath. It bit deep into her shoulder tearing flesh away and clawing at her sides trying to disembowel her. The dragon screamed out in pain as blood poured from the wound but dragon blood wasn't like normal blood. It was on fire. The wendigo realized its mistake to late. the fire in the blood caught the wedigo's flesh. It screamed in agony as the fire spread over its body. White Fire got to her feet clutching the wound on her shoulder as the wendigo fell to the ground dead. The body continued burn as she began to climb the hill.

J'onn and Flash were still battling the other wendigo while Copperhead tried to hide. J'onn had taken the form of a snakelike creature and was attempting to wrap around the wendigo while Flash struck with his super speed. The wendigo was every bit as strong and fast as they were. Despite the pain she felt she charged and slashed the wendigo knocking the deer skull and pelt off and revealing its face. Like the rest of the body the skin was stretched over nothing but bone. Its nose looked as if it was rotting it had pointed ears and no lips to cover its fangs. Its eyes were a milky white and filled a look to hunger. The wendigo gave a hellish scream at her as it focused completely on her. It noticed her open wounds and went straight for it making the same mistake the other wendigo had. As soon as it touched her blood it caught fire. It began to scream trying to put out the fire but it only spread. White fire grabbed the wendigo in her teeth and threw it down the hill as it gave one final defiant scream.

White Fire was gasping for breath by the end of the fight.

"Well that was intense." Flash commented. "I thought you didn't have fire."

"I don't." White Fire admitted still wincing from the pain. "I'm not sure what happened."

"You're hurt!" J'onn observed moving to investigate the wounds.

"Please don't." White Fire begged.

"When they touched me they caught on fire and I don't want to hurt you."

Copperhead chose this point to come out of his hiding spot.

"Please take me back to my nice safe cell." He begged Flash.

"I'll take care of Copperhead." Flash offered.

He took Copperhead while White Fire hobbled along on the ground clutching her wound trying to stop the bleeding. J'onn hovered above her taking in the appearence of her wings. They were massive but the muscles on them looked much smaller than they should have.

"Your wings don't appear to be damaged. Are you able to fly?" he asked.

White Fire lowered her ears in sadness.

"I can fly but I'm not supposed to." She informed him. "Blood Moon doesn't like it when I fly. She's worried about me falling and she's right I'm a terrible flyer."

J'onn gave a saddened look. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." He said.

"It doesn't matter. I can't ... won't go against my alpha." White Fire commented.

This gave J'onn an idea. He levitated her off the ground with his telekinesis causing her to yelp in surprise. They both rose above the tree tops. White Fire opened her wings in response and was to stunned to speak. J'onn reached out with his telepathy and this time she let him in. He felt her overwhelming fear but it was not of the repercussions of her alpha. It was a fear of falling he realized.

"You have fallen before." J'onn stated.

"A few times. My wings aren't strong enough." She admitted "Now please put me down."

"I'm not going to drop you." he assured.

He let her calm down a little bit before moving them forward.

"How are you even doing this?" she asked as the trees rushed past beneath them.

"Martians have incredibly powerful minds that enable us to move object with them. I believe your people call it telekinesis." J'onn informed her

"My people? Oh you mean humans." She realized.

"Do dragons call it something different?" the Martian asked.

"I don't know. I've never met another dragon." J'onn sympathized with the young dragon. "You don't seem to like humans very much." He caught a glimpse of what Scarecrow had done to her.

"I don't trust humans." White Fire clarified. "Except Batman. He's really cool." J'onn couldn't help but smile at that comment.

J'onn spotted the pack along with Batman and Superman. White Fire closed her wings as he gently set her on the ground. Blood Moon gave a low growl but before she could say anything J'onn spoke up.

"Apologies Blood Moon. White Fire was injured by the wendigoes and informed me she could not fly so I levitated her. She did not disobey your orders." He informed the alpha wolf.

"Is this true?" Blood Moon asked.

"I did not disobey your orders alpha." White Fire said in wolf speech as she bowed.

Satisfied the alpha wolf moved to inspect the dragons wound.

"Let me see." she requested.

Without hesitation White Fire moved her blood covered hand away from the wound. It had stopped bleeding but as she set her hand down the grass around it caught fire causing everyone but Blood Moon and J'onn moved back in surprise.

"Blood Moon I'm so sorry I don't know what is happening." White Fire apologized pulling hand away.

The Fire went out a few seconds later.

"What's happening is you're a dragon. Dragon blood is naturally on fire." Blood Moon informed her.

"That would explain what happened to the wendigoes." J'onn commented.

"Wendigoes as in more than one?" Blood Moon asked as she continued to examine the wound.

"Yes Alpha. Two wendigoes set a trap and ambushed us." White Fire confirmed.

"How strange Wendigoes never work together. They'd just as soon eat each other. Your wound should heal in a day or two but it will take considerably longer for your scales to grow back." Blood Moon assured.

"We appreciate your help." Superman spoke up.

Blood Moon gave a bow.

"Is there something we can do for your daughter?" Superman asked.

"Blood Moon is not my mother." White Fire corrected. "None of the pack are and I don't need help. Blood Moon says dragons heal much faster than humans."

"We should go." Blood Moon stated. "Come White Fire."

The pack disappeared into the darkness of the forest. White Fire was about to follow when J'onn caught her attention.

"White Fire, you shouldn't let fear stop you from doing what you are meant to." He communicated.

"I'll remember that." The young dragon replied but to her it wasn't a matter of fear. She was a good girl and she needed to respect her alpha's wishes.

"White Fire!" Blood Moon called.

White Fire bolted after the back keeping her blood covered hand off the ground lest she catch the entire forest on fire.

"What was that about?" Superman asked the Martian.

"Nothing just trying to help a lost soul." J'onn stated.

"You usually don't get so involved with people." Batman commented.

"She reminds me of my daughter." J'onn admitted.

"Was your daughter so cynical?" Batman asked.

"No and neither is she. I saw inside her mind, saw what the scarecrow did to her. She is far from cynical in fact she is kind and full of self-sacrifice. She is merely untrusting of humans except for you apparently." J'onn insisted.

This seemed to surprise Batman.

"Guys can we argue about this later." Superman requested.


	4. Fate

Dominic had taken J'onn's advice to heart. She knew she was supposed to fly, in fact she felt drawn to the sky. Finally, she gave in to her desires and took to the air as she once had. It was difficult to stay in the air. Despite her desires to go higher she stayed just above the tree tops. Dominic was careful to only fly when she was alone as Blood Moon had forbidden her to fly. She did end up getting caught and grounded quite a few times. For her that meant she wasn't allowed outside which meant not running or hunting either. She knew Rowena was just trying to keep her from getting hurt again and Dominic was tempted to give up flying again but strange things began to happen. The elements themselves seemed to be upset around her particularly when she was. Rowena was the only one of the pack who seemed to know what was going on.

"All dragons have elemental abilities as well as magic." She explained.

"So I'm causing this?" Dominic asked becoming frantic.

Rowena took the girl by the shoulders.

"You need to calm down. Your powers are tied to your emotions. OK?" Rowena asked.

"OK." Dominic nodded.

Dominic did her best to suppress her new elemental abilities but it often resulted in terrible migraines. Medicine did nothing to help and they only time they went away was when huge bursts her powers erupted from her. Thankfully no one was ever hurt. Dominic contemplated leaving for everyone's safety but she didn't get the chance. A migraine unlike any other she had experienced hit her. It felt as if someone was trying to crush her skull. Three were so many voices and they were all panicking. It was too much for her. Rowena found her unconscious against the side of a tree.

"Dominic!" Rowen shook the girl trying to wake her.

"Ro…we…na" the girl whispered opening her eyes.

Rowena was shocked to see they were not their usual green color. They were a glowing purple. Dominic closed her eyes losing consciousness again. Rowena carried the small girl back to the house. Much to the alpha's surprise the girl began chanting in a language she did not recognize as she laid her down. Dominic's skin became burning to the touch. This was magic Rowena realized. The she wolf could do nothing but watch and try to keep the girl cool as this spell took its course.

There came a knock on the door. Rowena went to answer the door while Sammy and Alex stayed with Dominic. She was surprised to see a man in a blue and gold costume and a very odd helmet that only revealed his grey eyes.

"Pardon the intrusion but I am looking for a draconidaes." He stated.

Rowena was taken aback by this and it showed.

"I don't know what you mean. Now if you don't mind I have a sick child to care for." Rowena stated shutting the door.

To her surprise he was standing behind her when she turned around. Rowena bared her sharp teeth and claws as her eyes turned gold.

"I am sorry but I do not have time to fight you." The man stated waving his hand.

Rowena found herself bound to an Egyptian Ankh made of light.

"Mom!" Alex yelled as he advanced on the intruder and found himself in the same situation as his mother. Sammy stepped in between the man and Dominic.

"Sammy get out of here!" Alex ordered as he struggled against the spell.

The little boy glared up at the man but there was something about him. He stepped aside. The man began to examine Dominic.

"What's wrong with my big sister?" He asked.

"There is a terrible evil trying to enter our world and she can feel it. She's connected to other dragons trying to push it back into its own world but this magic is overwhelming to her." The man informed him.

"Can you help her?" Sammy asked.

"Not here." He said picking the girl up and disappearing. The wolves were immediately released.

Dominic opened her eyes to find herself in a place she did not know with the strange man standing over her. She screamed as she pushed herself away from him.

"It's alright." The man assured.

But Dominic wasn't listening. She transformed into her dragon form and bared her sharp teeth. The man slowly moved towards her.

"Back off!" Dominic roared.

Much to both of their surprise he was sent flying back but he managed to right himself and land on his feet. A beam of light appeared around her and restrained her. Dominic struggled to no avail.

"I mean you no harm." He assured.

"Who are you and what did you do to my pack?" she demanded stopping her struggling.

"I am Doctor Fate and your pack is fine." He promised.

Dominic narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do not believe me?" Fate asked.

"No." Dominic stated.

Fate waved his hand producing an image of Rowena and her sons. Rowena looked extremely worried.

"Ok I believe you." Dominic sighed.

"Good because I need your help." Fate said releasing her.

As much as Dominic wanted to attack him and escape he had peaked her interest.

"There is an ancient being called Icthultu who once wrought havoc on this world. He was banished long ago to another dimension and is now attempting to return." Fate informed her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Dominic asked.

"Draconidaes are masters of interdimensional properties. All around the world draconidaes are trying to stop his advance but it's not enough. I need you to act as a focus and help us to close the portal permanently." Fate informed her.

"Why me?" Dominic asked. "I mean there must be a lot of stronger more experienced draconidaes than me and I don't even have my fire."

"They are more experienced yes but according to my spell you were the best for the ritual." Fate stated.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I think your spell is flawed. I can't even control my powers." Dominic sighed.

"Is that why you try to suppress it so much?" Fate asked.

Dominic looked away. "People tend to get hurt around me." She admitted.

Before either of them could say more a dark completed woman with long dark hair in a ponytail appeared. She had deep blue eyes and wore a yellow long sleeve top and jeans. Dominic took an involuntary step back at the site of this human.

"It's alright." Fate assured. "Inza is my wife.

Inza gave a warm smile before turning to Fate. "Kent your guests have arrived." She informed him.

"I'll be there momentarily." Fate assured.

Inza nodded before disappearing again.

"Can I count on you?" he asked.

Dominic was still very unsure about the man in front of her but did she really have a choice at this point.

"Yes." She finally nodded.

Fate teleported them to another room where Solomon Grundy and a man she did not recognize waited. The man had long blond hair and a hook for a hand. He was shirtless and wore a medallion with an odd symbol. Dominic flattened her ears in discomfort.

"Apologies for the delay." Fate stated.

"I have a kingdom to protect, keep me waiting again at your peril" The man threatened. His eyes turned to her. "If it was a dragon you needed, I could have brought you a better one."

A small growl escaped the young dragon as she narrowed her eyes at him but she remained silent. That had hurt her feelings The man didn't seem intimidated.

"There is none better for this task than her." Fate assured.

The man circled around her. "Doesn't look very strong." He commented.

"I don't need the approval of a human." She growled.

The man seemed to be taken aback by her comment.

"I am not a human!" he insisted raising his hook to her. "I am an Atlantean!"

Dominic growled louder this time baring her teeth as she prepared to attack.

"Let's not fight." Fate sighed.

The Atlantian backed off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grundy. I am Doctor Fate." He introduced himself.

Grundy looked nervous as he swallowed a mouthful of cookies.

"Girl gave Grundy the cookies." Grundy stated pointing at Inza.

"I've done what you've asked, now let's get on with it." The man with the hook demanded as he moved closer to Fate.

Dominic immediately moved away and stood next to Inza instead. Out of everyone she seemed the least intimidating.

"Soon." Fate promised "But first I have to make sure he truly is what they say."

"To much talking! Grundy bored! What does stupid magician want Grundy to do for his gold?" Grundy demanded.

"I need to know your origins. How did you come to be as you are?" Fate asked.

"Grundy doesn't remember. Grundy has always been Grundy." Grundy insisted.

"Doubtful perhaps a simple spell of revelation." Fate suggested placing his hand on Grundy's head.

While he was performing the spell. Dominic turned to Inza.

"What's an Atlantean?" she asked awkwardly.

"Atlantean's are a people who live deep within the ocean itself." Inza informed her.

"So like mermaids?" Dominic asked.

"In a sense, yes but Atlanteans have many different forms." Inza informed her.

"What about him?" noticing that the man with the hook was glaring at her. Inza must have noticed too.

"That is Aquaman, king of Atlantis." Inza said.

"He's a king? Oops." Dominic said immediately regretting her confrontation with him.

"He meets our purposes." Fate stated bringing her back to the present.

"Then we should begin immediately. The future of Atlantis is my only concern." Aquaman stated.

"No." Grundy refused. "Grundy want something."

"We're already agreed. You help us I give you the gold. Aquaman reminded him.

"Grundy not want gold!" he insisted pushing a chest full away. "Grundy wants what men took from him."

"That curse removed your soul." Fate realized.

"Grundy wants it back! Will magician help?" Grundy asked.

"I will do everything I can." Fate promised.

"If you help Grundy, Grundy will help you." Grundy stated.

Fate nodded. "Bring the trident. We still have preparations to complete." He requested.

They moved to another room that looked like it was in space itself. Dominic followed behind Aquaman.

"Your highness," she addressed. "I am sorry for calling you a human."

Aquaman glanced back at her.

"You are forgiven for that mistake but be honest you didn't know what an Atlantean was?" he asked.

"No I've never heard of your kind." She informed him.

"But you know what a mermaid is?" he questioned.

"Every little girl knows what a mermaid is." Dominic stated.

"Little girl?" Aquaman asked.

"I'm only nine." She informed him before moving to her spot in the ceremonial circle.

"Fate better be right about this." Aquaman growled not getting why the sorcerer had brought a child to help them.

Each of them were positioned at three separate points around the circle except Grundy who was tied down in the center.

"I warn you again, once the spell has begun I cannot stop." Fate cautioned.

"And the pain will be unbearable, you told us that before now get on with it." Aquaman commanded.

"Stupid magician, Grundy not care about pain. Grundy wants his reward." Grundy insisted.

Fate turned to Dominic but she simply nodded her approval too scared to actually speak.

"Very well the elements are gathered in a place of power." Fate stated as he began the spell. "A wizard of great knowledge, the trident of Poseidon, a draconidaes of significance and the forbearance of a dead man."

Dominic felt the spell he had put on her earlier to disconnect her from the other dragons lift. She could hear thousands of voices all chanting the same thing but they weren't in sync. Dominic began to chant the words they were saying and slowly the others were in sync with her as if they could hear her. She was only semiconscious of the pain she felt from the connection. Her eyes began to glow completely purple and a strange purple energy that moved like fire surrounded her as more voices joined in. Dominic wondered if they could feel her too. Her golden mane whipped around and electricity sparked off of her from the amount of magic flowing through hurt but she could take it. She had to.

Before they could complete the spell Superman, Wonder Woman a Hawkgirl barged in trying to stop the ceremony. Inza cast a shield to protect them but Hawkgirl smashed through it with her mace and deflected some of the shields energy back at Inza knocking her out. Fate tried one of his own disabling spells but Hawkgirl deflected it back as well making him stop the sealing spell. Some of the energy also hit Dominic making her lose focus on the thousands of other dragons. It quickly became a jumbled mess again and the pain increased had to clamp her jaws shut to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Do you realize what you've done? Leave here now!" Aquaman commanded.

"Not without Grundy and a good explanation." Superman demanded.

Dominic got to her feet. "You heard the King." She growled stepping between them and Grundy. "Go before you regret it."

The pain of the intense magic had heightened her aggression. Superman seemed the most shocked by her change in attitude since they had last met.

"Easy White Fire." Superman tried to calm as he stepped closer. "We don't want to have to hurt you."

"I warned you!" Dominic growled rising to her hind legs and slamming back down to the ground. an unseen force collided with the three leaguers sending them flying back.

"You've ruined everything!" Fate accused as they got back up. "Aquaman stop them. I'll try to improvise something but I must be allowed to concentrate. Dominic to me."

Dominic returned to Fate's side as Grundy and Aquaman confronted the Justice League. Fate tried to focus the spell through her but he couldn't concentrate.

"To much noise! Away!" he commanded sending managing to send everyone but Dominic and Hawkgirl away.

"Really not your day is it?" she commented charging at him but Dominic blocked her advance.

Hawkgirl swung her mace at the dragon but Dominic managed to grab her arm throwing her across the platform they were standing on. Before Hawkgirl could get back up Dominic was on top of her trying to pin her down with her weight. Hawkgirl used the handle of the mace to keep the dragon from biting and managed to shock her. Dominic pulled her head back giving Hawkgirl an opening to strike her in the side. The dragon was rolled away from the force of the impact gasping for air stunned from the electricity of the mace. Hawkgirl made another advance towards Fate before she could get back up.

"Where are my friends?" she demanded deflecting one of his attacks. "Bring them back or I'm going to find out what that bell on your head sounds like."

"You shouldn't make threats when you're so clearly outnumbered." Fate warned as copies of himself appeared.

She easily dealt with them before returning to the original.

"Running out of tricks?" she asked.

"Not entirely." Fate said as he conjured a giant stone golem.

Hakgirl managed to smash through it before moving on Fate again.

"Those runes, their Thanagarian." She noticed as she slammed into his shield. "What do you know about Thanaguard? Talk!"

She forced him back against a wall. By now Dominic had gotten back to her feet. She rushed between the two to shield fate from Hawkgirl's final blow but it was Wonder Woman who stopped her.

"That's enough!" Wonder Woman commanded grabbing her arm.

Superman threw an unconscious Grundy and Aquaman at their feet. Dominic growled ready for another confrontation but Fate motioned for her to step aside. She did so reluctantly.

"You've run out of choices. Tell us what you're doing now!" Superman demanded.

Before Fate could answer a hellish roar filled the air and a tear formed revealing Icthultu himself.

"We were trying to prevent that." Fate stated.

Dominic immediately began the chant again focusing the other dragons and directing the spell at the dimensional tear. It stopped advancing but it did not mend. Fate rose up beside her and began a different chant but he wasn't strong enough. It was only when Hawkgirl chanted with him using her mace like a wand did the portal close. Dominic stopped her own chant and they all descended.

"How could you possibly know that incantation?" Fate asked.

"Where I come from, it's the closest thing we have to a prayer." Hawkgirl informed him.

"Is it over?" Aquaman asked.

"No, only a beginning." Fate admitted. "It will rest then attack again. We must complete the original spell."

"You don't have the strength." Inza insisted.

"Nor do I have a choice." Fate countered.

"What is going on here? What was that thing?" Superman demanded.

"There's no time." Aquaman stated.

"Make time!" Wonder Woman insisted. "or are you scared because there's no water in here."

"We're not going to fight again are we?" Dominic asked still winded from the incantation.

"No I'll show you what you wish to know. " Fate showed them a history of the old ones and how their banishment from this dimension caused Atlantis to sink below the waves. "Already fishers have appeared allowing creatures from their world to gain access to ours." Fate informed them.

"When you interrupted, we her helping Fate cast a spell to bar their way." Aquaman stated.

"And why do you need White Fire?" Superman asked.

"Because I can connect all the dragons and focus them." Dominic informed him.

"We must now complete the ceremony." Fate insisted.

"I won't let you torture Grundy again." Wonder Woman protested.

"It's not exactly torture Diana. It's more like sacrifice." Hawkgirl corrected.

"How do you know so much about this?" Superman asked.

"My people used to worship Icthultu." Hawkgirl informed him.

"On Thanagar?" Superman questioned.

"The old ones are not bound by your understanding of geography." Fate stated.

"In return for his favors my ancestors made offerings to him." Hawkgirl told them.

"I can't believe anyone would cooperate with that thing." Aquaman stated.

"It was thousands of years ago. We were still a primitive culture." Hawkgirl insisted.

"With your knowledge, perhaps you can help with the ceremony." Fate suggested.

"Forget the ceremony. We're not sacrificing Grundy or anybody else." Superman protested.

"Grundy volunteered." Aquaman countered.

"I'm not sure he's competent to volunteer." Superman stated. "Does he even understand what you're asking of him?"

"Grundy understands." Grundy insisted. "Grundy helps magician, magician helps Grundy."

"I agree with Superman. There has to be another way." Wonder Woman protested.

"There is." Hawkgirl stated. "We go to Icthultu's world and kick his slimy…"

"Bird nose is right!" Grundy interrupted. "Fight not hide!"

"No we should stick to our original plan." Aquaman insisted.

"This may be better. It's more likely to work then simply recasting a broken spell." Fate suggested.

"It's a fool's errand. I joined with you to protect Atlantis." Aquaman reminded him.

"And let the rest of the world be hanged?" Fate demanded. "We need your power."

"So do my people. My place is with them" Aquaman insisted picking up the trident.

"Aquaman!" Fate begged.

"I have spoken." Aquaman stated.

"Very well." Fate gave in sending him home.

"Her too." Wonder Woman said nodding towards Dominic.

"No." Dominic stated firmly. "I'm going to help you guys whether you like it or not."

"You're just a kid. It's too dangerous." Superman insisted.

"My safety doesn't matter if the world ends!" Dominic protested.

"I have to agree with the young dragon." Fate interjected. "She is a powerful ally and can be of great help."

"If anything happens to her its on you." Superman threatened.

Fate nodded before turning to his wife.

"Inza I must ask you to remain here…"

"To be your anchor so you can find your way back." Inza finished.

"Prepare yourselves." Fate instructed as he teleported them to the strange world.

The sky was orange and rocks floated everywhere. The only ground that could be seen was the narrow strip they were standing on. It felt very strange as if there was something not right.

"I always thought it was a fable to scare children." Hawkgirl commented.

"I'll take point." Superman stated taking off.

"No!" Fate called using his magic to pull Superman back to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Superman demanded.

"In this realm ground and sky are not always parallel. If we are separated, you could become hopelessly lost." Fate informed him.

"Alright so stay on the ground." Dominic thought to herself as they followed the path.

"I still don't see how your world could have fallen under the sway of Icthultu." Superman stated.

"Thanagar was a harsh place back then. Icthultu gave us agriculture, mathematics, philosophy, the foundations of our entire culture." Hawkgirl informed him.

"But something changed?" Superman questioned.

"You stopped believing in him." Wonder Woman stated.

"Yes, modern Thanagarians bow down to no higher power." Hawkgirl told them.

"I sense we are very near our goal." Fate called back.

Dominic could feel it too. A darkness that moved closer as they walked. Suddenly creatures appeared out of the rocks and ground with deafening screams. Fate tried to shield them but was pulled through the ground leaving them to defend themselves. Dominic did her best to strike at the creatures but the screams were so disorienting she couldn't do much. The only one who seemed to be holding their own was Grundy until he was knocked off the path. Hawkgirl dove for him and pulled him back up.

"Bird nose help Grundy? But Bird nose and her friends hate Grundy." Grundy said.

"Grundy help Bird nose so Bird nose help Grundy. Excuse me, Hawkgirl smash." She smiled destroying creatures with her mace.

By now everyone had figured out a way to effectively destroy the creatures.

"Everyone Ok?" Superman asked.

Everyone was and they moved on. Dominic stayed towards the back so no one would notice her trying to shake the ringing out of her ears.

"Let me ask you something, do you really gain strength when you call on your god?" Hawkgirl asked Wonder Woman.

"Of course I do. My beliefs sustain me." She confirmed.

"That must be comforting." Hawkgirl sighed.

"There are times when faith is all we have to rely on. I don't know how you can bare your weight all alone." Wonder Woman stated. "Great Hera!"

Giant creatures began to pass them heading towards a massive interdimensional tear.

"What is that?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The rift between this dimension and our own." Fate informed her. "My spell weakens. It is only a matter of time before it fails altogether.

"Then we stop them here." Superman suggested.

"Not all of us." Fate said. "You and Wonder Woman halt their advance. Dominic see if you can start to close the portal. The rest of us will take the battle to Icthultu."

He created a magical path for them to use and ordered them to stay on it. Dominic could still feel the other dragons just not as strongly. She felt their exhaustion as she began the chant for a third time as Wonder Woman and Superman kept the creatures off of her. She intensified her own chanting in hopes that they would understand that she needed their all. The spell surged through her like a massive lightning bolt striking the edge of the rift. It began to shrink slowly but it wasn't enough to close it completely. Suddenly creatures began coming back through the portal. Aquaman followed behind them.

"I think I can finish closing the portal with the trident but I need something to plug it." Aquaman called to the two leaguers.

"What could possibly be big enough…" Superman stopped short when he noticed a massive rock. "That might work."

He and Wonder Woman pushed it into the opening. Aquaman leapt to Dominic side and fired the trident at the rock. Their magics mixed reforming the rock into a kind of scar. Dominic all but collapsed as she was forced to shift back into human form. Aquaman caught her.

"I'm Ok." She lied as her vision darkened and she tasted blood but managed to get back to her feet.

"I can't hear the other dragons anymore so I think we did it." She managed to shift back to her dragon form with a great degree of difficulty.

Only Aquaman noticed her searching eyes and realized what had occurred.

"Let's find the others." Superman ordered.

"We'll catch up." Aquaman stated placing his hand on Dominic's shoulder.

The two leaguers left leaving the two of them alone.

"You are blind." Aquaman said as soon as they were out of his sight. It wasn't a question.

"I can't see anything." She confirmed.

"All that magic flowing through you came at a cost and I would suspect it's not just your eyes." Aquaman deduced.

"I will heal." Dominic assured as blood began to run from the side of her mouth. She quickly wiped it away.

"I have a great respect for your kind. I will guide you." the Atlantean king offered.

"Thank you, your highness." She nodded.

Aquaman was careful to keep her in the middle of the path do she wouldn't fall off the edge.

"Could you really hear all the dragons of the world?" he asked as they walked.

"I'm not sure if it was all of them but there were a lot of them. Why do you ask?" Dominic asked.

She was beginning to compensate her loss of sight with her hearing.

"As King of Atlantis I can hear the thoughts of the creatures of the sea. I thought since you could hear the thoughts of your people that you were in a similar position." He suggested.

"I'm nobody special." Dominic stated. Aquaman decided it was best not to argue with her though he had suspicions that she was more than she knew.

"How do you do it?" Dominic asked.

"Do what?" Aquaman questioned.

"How do you cope with all those thoughts. It was over whelming for me and there are many more creatures of the sea than dragons." Dominic stated.

"I learned long ago how to block them out when needed but yours does not seem to be a constant affliction." Aquaman commented.

"Only when the world is ending." She sighed.

Aquaman couldn't help but smile at her as they came upon the final battle with Icthultu. Aquaman leapt into battle. Dominic however moved more carefully. She could hear one of the creatures skittering towards her like a spider. It leapt into the air trying to stab her with its stinger but Dominic safely grabbed it in her teeth and bit it in half with her powerful jaws. She heard everyone running and followed the sound of their footsteps as Icthultu began to scream in agony. They ran into the giant squid only to find Grundy dying and Hawkgirl by his side. Dominic felt sorrow as she heard his final breath.

They returned to their dimension and held a funeral after which Aquaman pulled Fate away.

"She won't admit it but she's hurting and has become blind." Aquaman informed him.

"I suspected something was amiss. Having that much magic flowing through her could have easily killed her and yet she managed it three times." Fate stated. "I will do what I can to heal her."

Aquaman nodded before he strode over to Dominic. "Farewell young dragon." He said giving a slight bow.

Despite not being able to see this she gave a full bow to him as it was respectful. "Farewell your majesty."

Fate took Dominic back to his tower where Inza did her best to heal her.

"I managed to heal most of the damage to your internal organs but your eyes are another matter. Magic has its limits but they will heal on their own given time." Inza informed her.

"I understand and thank you for healing me." Dominic thanked.

"It is we who should be thanking you." Fate stated. "Without you we would not have been able to seal the breach."

"Happy to help." Dominic smiled.

"Take this." Fate said handing her a large book.

"What is it?" Dominic asked feeling the leather binding of the book.

"Something to help you with your growing abilities. It is very dangerous to both you and those around you for you to continue to suppress your powers." Fate warned.

Dominic nodded in thanks before he sent her home.

"Dominic?" she heard Rowena's voice gasp. Her alpha's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm Ok now alpha. Dominic promised. "I'm Ok."


	5. The Brave and the Bold

After being taken against Rowena's wishes she didn't let Dominic. That meant no flying what so ever. Dominic hadn't understood what the big deal was. Someone had needed help so she helped them. Even so the alpha wolf decided to take the little dragon into the city. It was pretty rare for Rowena to take Dominic out of the pack's territory but it was exciting. Dominic had never been to Central City before or any big city for that matter. She had never dared venture into Gotham when she was on her own. The buildings were so huge and there was a ton of people. It was kind of scary so she kept close to her alpha. They were here to get winter clothes for her and the boys as they had grown out of their and she didn't have any. Suddenly there was a bright flash of energy and she felt something pushing on the boundaries of her mind but thankfully it wasn't strong enough to break through. The same could not be said for Rowena. The grip she had on Dominic tightened and she pulled her towards a crowd of people.

"Alpha?" Dominic asked but Rowena did not answer.

They were cheering the name Grodd. Rowena let go and began to cheer too. Dominic could see a black gorilla above everyone else with some kind of device on his head. "Was this who they were cheering for?" Dominic wondered to herself. He quieted them.

"People of Central City, the age of simple minded humanity is over. Today a new age dawns. Today Grodd rules." The Gorilla stated.

Dominic didn't know what to be more shocked by, the fact that people were cheering on his crazy plan or the fact that there was a talking gorilla.

"Humans are slow ugly, immoral and have unpleasant body odor." Grodd stated.

"Hey who you calling slow!" Dominic heard Flash yell.

She looked over to see Flash and Green Lantern in the crowd along with a silver gorilla. She moved through the crowd to get to them.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." She told them but they just gave her strange looks. "Guys it's me White Fire."

"White Fire?" Flash gasped.

"Wait how are you not being mind controlled right now?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know could be because I'm a dragon. Is that what's going on?" Dominic asked.

Green Lantern nodded.

"Ah a dragon would be useful in this situation." The silver gorilla stated. "I'm Solovar by the way."

"Humans are inferior creatures who's only purpose is to serve beneath my feet. When Gorilla City is destroyed, you will be the paving stones on which I will build my new empire." Grodd proclaimed.

"He's not serious, is he?" Dominic asked.

"He seems to think so." Solovar sighed.

"Hey monkey boy! Why don't you go climb a sky scraper!" Flash called.

"Intruders! Destroy them!" Grodd ordered.

The entire crowd turned to attack them.

"Couldn't keep your big mouth shut could you." Green Lantern scolded.

From across the crowd she saw Rowena shift into her wolf form.

"Interesting." Grodd said as the crowd moved aside for the massive wolf.

Dominic stepped between her alpha and the others and shifted into her dragon form.

"The plot thickens." Grodd smiled.

"Don't do this alpha!" Dominic begged. "I don't want to fight you."

The wolf only growled as she picked up the pace and charged forward. Dominic leapt forward to meet her in the air. The two tumbled and rolled through the crowd in a flash of teeth and claws. Rowena had both a height and weight advantage over the young dragon and quickly had her pinned but Dominic managed to kick the wolf off.

"If only Rowena had a mental shield like I do." Dominic thought to herself. "Wait that's it!"

She stopped fighting and concentrated reaching out to the wolf with her mind and pulled Rowena's mind into her own. The wolf stopped attacking and shook herself as if she had just woken up. She looked around very confused.

"Mind control!" Flash called to the wolf.

"I don't know how long I can hold this!" she told the others.

"Make yourselves scarce." Green Lantern ordered. "I'm going after Grodd."

Rowena nodded and moved towards Dominic but before she could reach her a yellow streak struck her. The streak skidded to a stop and Dominic was surprised to see a kid only a couple years older than her with red hair in a Flash costume except the suit was mainly yellow.

"Friend of yours?" Solovar asked the Flash.

"Oh no, Kid snap out of it!" Flash called.

Kid Flash glared at him.

"Destroy!" he growled and sped towards them.

The two speedsters collided leaving Solovar to defend himself. Green Lantern had been forced to defend himself against a heavily armed SWAT team allowing Grodd to escape. Dominic attempted to Pull Kid Flash's mind into the same protective shield as her alpha but she almost lost Rowena in the process.

"I can't shield them both!" Dominic called to Flash.

Kid Flash stopped and proceeded to come at her instead. Flash took advantage of the situation to knock his side kick out.

"I've got him!" Dominic said picking up the fallen side kick. She opened her wings and used them to leap over the crowd and ran towards the city limits as fast as she could. Rowena followed after her. Maybe if she god Kid Flash out of range then he would be safe. She didn't know about the force field and slammed into it. That had hurt! Now what was she going to do? She couldn't just leave Kid Flash here on the ground. She looked around at her surroundings. It would be best if he was somewhere up high so one of the skyscrapers. She couldn't fly up there so she had to use her claws to climb to the top. Rowena was right behind her.

"Now what?" Dominic wondered.

"Now we let the heroes do what they do." Rowena stated.

Dominic didn't like feeling so helpless but was nothing more she could do. Suddenly missiles launched through the shield with Green Lantern in pursuit.

"That's not a good sign." Rowena commented.

"I knew it!" Dominic said frantically pacing. The wind picked up around her responding to her emotions.

"White Fire calm down." Rowena ordered. "I will go down there and see what I can do. You stay right here."

"But alpha if you go down there you'll get mind controlled again and I don't know if I can keep my mental shield around you from so far away." Dominic protested.

"Then I will just have to fight it." Rowena said jumping from the building and descending with her claws.

Dominic shifted back to human form as she felt her alpha go out of range.

Rowena ran through the streets following the scents of the gorillas to a missile base. She burst in just as the battle completed.

"Well it seems you have things well in hand." Rowena commented.

"Blood Moon, good to see you back to normal." Flash stated.

Rowena glared down at Grodd and the scientist kneeling over him. She growled revealing her wolf eyes.

"Whoa easy." Flash tried to calm. "It's over."

"Is it?" Rowena questioned. "Because of them my family has been exposed and is now in danger."

"No, you're not." Flash assured. "The people won't remember anything. Trust me."

Dominic heard her alpha's howl signaling that it was safe to come down. She picked up the still unconscious side-kick before descending in a similar manner as her alpha down and ran to a relatively empty park where Rowena, Flash, and Solovar were waiting. She set him on a bench which accidentally jostled him awake. Dominic, now in human form, sat next to him.

"You Ok?" she asked.

"Oh, my head! What happened?" Kid Flash groaned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dominic smiled.

"Try me!" Kid Flash challenged.

"A talking gorilla mind controlled you into attacking me, Flash, Green Lantern and another talking gorilla and we had to knock you out." Dominic informed.

"You're right I don't believe you. Why would I attack a girl?" Kid Flash half joked.

"Well I was a dragon at the time." Dominic commented.

Kid Flash laughed but then noticed the look on her face.

"Wait you're serious?" he asked.

"Yeah wanna see?" Dominic asked.

"Sure but there is no way you're a…" Kid Flash stopped short as she transformed.

"Dragon! You're a dragon!" he exclaimed. "That is so cool! I'm Kid Flash by the way."

"White Fire." She introduced herself.

"You don't wear a mask." Kid Flash observed.

"I've never really needed one…"Dominic shrugged.

The two continued to talk as the adults watched.

"Those two seem to be getting along." Flash observed.

"A little too well." Rowena commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flash asked.

"I mean that you Justice Leaguers are a bad influence on her." Rowena stated.

"Wait what?" Flash asked.

"She sees you and she wants nothing more than to use her powers and be a hero just like you." Rowena informed him.

"That's an admirable trait in one so young." Solovar commented.

"It is admirable but she is going to get herself killed." Rowena stated. "Just stay away from her."


End file.
